Maple Hills
Libertas |postcode=3100 }} Maple Hills (verouderd: Esdoornheuvels) is een tweetalig Libertaans plattelandsdorp in de Gemeente Esdoornheuvels. Oorspronkelijk werd het dorp hoofdzakelijk door Engelstalige Libertanen bewoond, maar sinds 2007 is de bevolking Nederlandstaligen ongeveer even groot geworden. De straatnamen zijn traditiegetrouw in het Engels. Het gemeentehuis voorziet diensten in beide talen. 200px|left|thumb|Esdoornheuvelse wijngaarden 200px|left|thumb|De [[Nationale Academie in Maple Hills]] Maple Hills, genoemd naar de alomtegenwoordige en typisch Canadese esdoorns, staat bekend als een rustige en ietwat afgelegen plek, alhoewel de gemeente de laatste jaren behoorlijk populair is. Het symbool van de gemeente is dan ook een esdoornblad. Maple Hills is populair bij toeristen en wandelaars, die de rust van de omliggende wijngaarden vaak opzoeken. Er zijn veel faciliteiten voor toeristen, waaronder enkele beroemde hotelletjes en een luxueus kampeerterrein. Kasteel Rodine is een van de belangrijkste trekpleisters in de regio, en ook Hotel 't Haasje is een klassieker in Libertas. Yosemite Garden en het California Pine Forest Nationaal Park zijn twee uitzonderlijke en erkende natuurgebieden in het hartje van de gemeente, die vooral in trek zijn bij de dorpelingen zelf, maar sinds kort ook nationale aandacht genieten. Het Esdoornblad is een nationale Libertaanse krant die zich met name op Maple Hills en de omgeving focust. In Maple Hills is er een hogeschoolcampus gevestigd, die van de Hogeschool Libertas. In het noordoosten van de gemeente bevindt zich de Nationale Academie, een instelling voor secundair onderwijs. Ook het C.I.A. is een onderwijsinstelling, die culinaire opleidingen aanbiedt. De gemeente vertoont veel gelijkenissen met de Noord-Amerikaanse bergdorpen en onderhoudt ook relaties met enkele Amerikaanse en Canadese gemeentes. Sinds 2007 is Dimitri hr. Neyt, wiens familie hier al heel lang verblijft, de burgemeester van Maple Hills. Stratenplan :*1: West Street :*2: East Street Geschiedenis 250px|thumb|[[Kasteel Rodine op een oude Libertaanse postkaart]] 250px|thumb|De wijngaarden ten oosten van Maple Hills, in 1919 Maple Hills, oorspronkelijk Esdoornheuvels geheten, is een van de oudste landelijke nederzettingen in Libertas. In de late middeleeuwen werd Esdoornheuvels op het Libertaanse platteland gesticht door Wikistadse stedelingen. Zij weken, op zoek naar rust en natuur, uit naar de buitenwijken van Wikistad en nederzettingen als Esdoornheuvels. Nieuwe immigranten en boeren uit het westen van het land verhuisden naar het kleine Esdoornheuvels, dat vele landbouwkundige voordelen bood. In de achttiende eeuw vestigden afwisselend Franse en Engelse wijnboeren en landheren zich in de kleine gemeente, die sindsdien ook Maple Hills genoemd werd. De oudste wijngaarden rondom het dorp stammen uit deze periode. In de late achttiende eeuw stagneerde de groei van Maple Hills en emigreerden vele jongelingen terug naar de stedelijke gebieden in het westen. De toenmalige burgemeester hebben vele vergeefse pogingen ondernomen om jong talent aan te trekken. In het jaar 1905 schreef de Engelstalige burgemeester Hugo Noble, verwant aan het Loviaanse vorstenhuis en aan de huidige burgemeester, zijn Maple Hills Life Plan. Dit plan, dat voor vernieuwing van de infrastructuur, betere sociale zorgen en goede publiciteit zorgde, trad het daaropvolgende jaar in werking. Maple Hills leefde op, en genoot voor het eerst sinds de jaren 1780 opnieuw van de aandacht van stedelingen. De meeste straatnamen dateren uit deze periode, en de huidige naam voor de gemeente werd toen officieel opgetekend. Na Noble's termijn en tijdens de twee wereldoorlogen kromp de gemeente opnieuw, en vooral jonge mannen verlieten het platteland om aan de Britse en Amerikaanse zijde te gaan strijden. Achteraf keerden velen terug naar Maple Hills. In 2007 bleek de steun van de inwoners van Maple Hills voor de revolutionairen van de 2007-Revolutie. Robin Libertatis en Dimitri hr. Neyt, de laatste was een Maple Hilliaan, wierpen de conservatieve regering omver en herstichtten Libertas. Kort nadien werd Neyt burgemeester van zijn gemeente, en zorgde hij voor enkele vernieuwingen. In de zomer van 2007 beleefde de gemeente een van haar beste periodes, onder andere door de grote populariteit als vakantieverblijf. In april 2009 rees de vraag of Maple Hills net als Newport en Nýttfrón haar onafhankelijkheid moest uitroepen. Na de tegenvallende uitslag van de verkiezingen leek onafhankelijkheid een eventuele oplossing. Tot op heden heeft Maple Hills haar trouw aan Libertas echter nog niet opgegeven. Op 16 mei 2009 werd de zuidelijke uitbreiding van Maple Hills voltooid. Twee nieuwe woningen en een kampeerterrein werden langs de Winery Lane, ten zuiden van de wijngaarden van Kasteel Rodine, gebouwd en te koop aangeboden. Deze uitbreiding maakt deel uit van burgemeester Neyts renovatieplannen voor Maple Hills. Een ander element van dit vernieuwingsproject, was de aanname van een vernieuwd wapenschild voor Maple Hills. De vredesduif maakte plaats voor een wijnfles en -glas, om de economische aspecten van Maple Hills te benadrukken, en de wereldbol werd aangevuld met de teksten "mensen verenigen" en "uniting people". Het kleurenpalet verschoof ook licht. Toerisme 250px|thumb|Het grote sportstadion [[Olympia, in het noordwesten van Maple Hills]] [[Afbeelding:The Good Life mobilhome.jpg|250px|thumb|Een mobilhome (RV) op het exclusieve kampeerterrein The Good Life]] Maple Hills hoort bij de belangrijkste toeristen- en dagtoeristenbestemmingen op de Libertaanse archipel. Vooral eco-, natuur- en hoevetoeristen vinden hun weg naar Maple Hills. Al sinds de beginjaren van Maple Hills neemt het wijntoerisme ook een prominente plaats in in de Maple Hilliaanse economie. Bezienswaardigheden * Natuur: California Pine Forest, Nationaal Park * Architectuur/Gastronomie: C.I.A. (Canadian Lane 3) * Architectuur: Forambo Maple Hills (Canadian Lane 7) * Sport: Olympia sportcomplex (Canadian Lane 1) * Shopping: Quality Shopping Maple Hills (American Lane 8) * Natuur: Yosemite Garden, Stedelijk Nationaal Park Mooie panorama's over het Libertaanse heuvelland zijn vanop de volgende locaties te zien: * Aan het oostelijke uiteinde van de Canadian en Academy Lane: uitzicht over het oosten * Winery Lane: uitzicht over het zuiden Volgende wijnhuizen zijn in het hartje van Maple Hills gevestigd: * Kasteel Rodine (East street 1) * Olsen Wyn (Winery Lane 2) Andere wijnhuizen bevinden zich in de directe omgeving van het dorp: * Château Dell'anno * Château l'Érable * Wijngaarden Cartyn Zie ook: Wijnbouw in Libertas. Verblijfplaatsen en horeca * Coffee a gogo, koffiebar (Quality Shopping MH, American Lane 8) * Hollandia, eetcafé-bar (West Street 2) * Hotel 't Haasje, hotel (American Lane 10b) * Patre-Blanche, café-taverne (American Lane 4) * The Apple Tree Inn, bed and breakfast (American Lane 3) * The Good Life, campground (Winery Lane 5) Bekende Maple Hillianen * Arthur Jefferson, politicus en pacifist * Dimitri hr. Neyt, politicus en zakenman * Stefanie Olsen, fotomodel en kinderboekenschrijfster Zustersteden en -gemeentes * Highboro, Adlibita * , British Columbia, Canada * , California, Verenigde Staten Zie ook * Esdoornheuvels * Wijnbouw in Libertas Categorie:Gemeente Categorie:Maple Hills